When a voltage is applied to a piezoelectric device, stress is added thereto due to an electrostrictive effect, such that vibrations are generated. When vibrations are generated, a regularly oscillating signal is generated by a piezoelectric effect. A crystal oscillator is an electronic component providing this signal as a standard frequency source. In general, since the crystal oscillator uses a quartz crystal formed of SiO2 as the piezoelectric device, the crystal oscillator is known as a quartz oscillator.
In quartz oscillator, a constant frequency which is stable, in a wide use temperature range, even in the case of an external temperature change, should be maintained. Therefore, a quartz oscillator having more stable and accurate characteristics may be implemented by providing a compensation circuit compensating for a frequency depending on a temperature in the quartz oscillator to decrease a deviation of the frequency.
Recently, as performance of integrated circuit (IC) apparatuses has improved, high-end piezoelectric device packages capable of replacing temperature compensation crystal oscillators (PCXO) used in the related art have been required.
Therefore, a piezoelectric device package capable of being miniaturized while maintaining a frequency stable in the case of an external temperature change is required.